The ShinRa Files
by Cueball
Summary: Reports of the President stealing Curry... Custard Cream Cakes and Tea going missing... Codesnames and Funky Dance moves... It's all in a days work for the Staff of the ShinRa Electric Power Company...
1. Hmm Curry

_A/N: Just so you know, I am planning on continuing 'Turk Olympics', just taking a little break from it is all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, be sure to review! _

_This day couldn't get any worse... _Rude thought as he brushed a pile of Mashed Potato's of his shoulder, he growled in anger and walked with a quick pace over to the nearest person, Rude grabbed the mans shoulder and spun him around, his other hand rammed into the mans nose, there was a brutal cracking sound and the man fell to the floor, Rude smiled slightly, taking his frustrations out on live targets was a hell of alot more relaxing than crushing a tennis ball, he looked down at his handy work, the man looked a little familiar... Then it hit him...

_Damn it, I just had to think it didn't I? God damn Heidegger... Why the hell is he in the Cafeteria! _ Heidegger started to move slowly, his eyes opened up and he suddenly clutched his now broken nose, blood was gushing from it.

"Who the hell hit me! I'll have there genitals on a plate for this!" The Head of the Peacekeeping department shouted, everybody stopped the food fight they were waging on each other and looked at him, Rude's right eye began to twitch, as it always did when he felt nervous, he really didn't want to loose his... Private parts... So he quickly grabbed the nearest person he could, -who happened to be a Blind man with a cane,- and presented the man to Heidegger.

"Sir, this is the person that attacked you."

"Good work Turk, so you people are good for something after all eh?" Rude stayed quite, Heidegger for some reason, always had to try and intimidate people lower than himself, including SOLDIERS and Turks, nobody was actually scared of the man, but more scared by the fact that he could fire them.

"Sir..." He grumbled, Heidegger grabbed the blind man with his right hand and held his nose with the left hand, he walked out of the mess hall and the fight started up again. Rude shook his head, _That was close..._ He thought to himself as he grabbed a tray and lined up, -despite his name, Rude was actually a polite man, at least to the public, those close enough to him knew the real reason behind his name- he wouldn't use his Turk privileges to push ahead of people, or his tall, muscular body to do that either, despite the fact that he was near the top of the food chain of employees, or that he could bench press a table of people with ease.

When he finally got to the woman behind the counter, he smiled faintly.

"Ah, Rude, what will you be having today?"

"The usual please, Dora." He replied, he had known Dora since his first days as a Turk, she was the head chef in the ShinRa building, she was here everyday, always polite, always calm and she cooked the nicest Chicken Curry this side of Junon. Dora walked into the back and returned with a silver packet, she handed it over the counter to Rude, he took a sniff of it then smiled. "Thanks Dora."

"No problem Rude, see you tomorrow." He nodded to the aging chef, then walked to the counter, he placed a few gil on the table and walked back to the elevator, he rode it up to the Sixty Ninth floor, also known as the 'High Rollers' floor, the Executives, excluding Hojo, where all based on this floor, along with the Vice President and the Turks, with the President on the next floor, it worked out for everyone, because it meant that the Turks could protect them without traveling though the various floors.

On the way to the Lounge he passed Palmer's office, the door was open and the fat Head of the Space Division was in a heated discussion over a new budget, he slammed the phone down as Rude stood watching.

"Everything ok sir?"

"Yes Turk, be on your way..." Palmer replied as he started rustling paperwork around, Rude smirked as he walked away, Palmer was making himself look busy, not actually working, if you looked closely you could see that the phone was unplugged and that the Paperwork was actually just paper. Empty paper. Idiot. He wondered why they even kept Palmer around, seeing as how the space program had been cut, there was no reason for him to be here.

Rude carried on, he pushed open a door and stepped into the Turks lounge, Tseng was bashing his head on his desk while Reno and Elena were arguing over something, he only caught a couple of words, one of them being 'Princess' and the other being 'Larry'. He remembered that Reno, for reasons unknown, called his Electro Mag Rod, 'Larry'. Rude didn't care what they were arguing about now, he had an appointment with a Chicken Curry that couldn't wait so he walked over to his desk, slumped down in his chair and pulled a fork from his desk, he lifted the utensil up and was about to begin when he heard heavy breathing behind him, he sighed and looked over his shoulder, Elena was stood behind him with a disgusted look on her face.

"What's that disgusting looking thing you have Rude? It looks like-"

"It's food... My food... My favorite food... Now let me eat in peace Elena." Rude interjected, not wanting to know what she was going to say. Elena had a unique gift that enabled her to put him of anything, he wouldn't let her do that to his Curry.

"Sheesh! I was only going to say that it looked like-"

"I don't want to know!"

"Fine! Enjoy your-"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA! I'm not listening!"

"Uh! Your worse than Reno!" Elena shouted before storming of, Reno walked over to him, and stuck his thumbs up.

"Nice work man, I've been trying to do that all morning."

"Reno, will you just go and bother Tseng, I'm trying to eat..."

"Fine, but your buying the Drinks later." Reno walked over to Tseng and started saying something to him, Rude sighed happily, then lifted his fork to begin eating, he placed it into the dark orange substance and lifted it to his mouth, only to be interrupted by a blood curling scream. Scarlet burst into the room and rushed over to Rude.

"You!"

"What is it Scarlet?"

"You made my little sister cry!"

"Who?"

"Elena!"

"Elena! She's not your sister!"

"Not literally, but we're both apart of the Blond Nation of Extremely Evil People! We BNEEP have to look out for each other!"

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a club for Blond evil people, led by Vice President Rufus, we blonds will not be taken for fools! You hairists will pay for your cruel ways toward us!"

"Huh?"

"All those 'a Blond walks into a bar' jokes you non-blonds are always telling each other! You will pay!"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"You made Elena cry!"

"So?"

"You have to say sorry to her!"

"I'll do it once I've finished my curry..."

"No! Now!" With that Scarlet grabbed hold of Rude's pierced ear and dragged him away from his precious Curry. _For an office worker, she could bring a Turk to his knees with that grip, maybe I should ask Tseng to consider putting it into a training manual... _Rude thought as he was dragged along by the painful grip, made more hurtful by the many earring's that lined his left ear. Scarlet dragged him into her office, where a whimpering Elena was sat with her head in hands behind Scarlet' desk.

"Say it Rude!"

"Say what?"

"That your sorry!"

"About what?"

Scarlet looked over to Elena, who had finally looked up.

"About ignoring me!"

"I was trying to eat! Would you like me to stand watch over you while you eat!"

"Well... No... But... You didn't have to be a jerk about it!"

Rude sighed, it was ten past eleven in the morning, all he wanted to do was go to his desk, eat his Curry, do some paperwork, kidnap a few people, torture somebody, see his shrink, get a drink with Reno and then go home, like he did everyday. But so far it didn't look like any of that would be happening today.

"I. Am. Sorry. Now can I go?" He said, then cursed as Scarlet grabbed his ear again.

"Say it like you mean it!" She shouted at him, he sighed again.

"Oh Princess Elena! I am sorry for not wanting to be put of my food by your disgusting descriptions, I'm the sorriest person ever! Please forgive me oh great Princess Elena!" He said with a sarcastic tone, Princess was something Reno and Rude called Elena, the reason being was that her Parents were loaded, that was one of the reasons why she managed to get into the Turks and they all knew it.

"Really?"

"Yes..." Rude sighed yet again, no wonder there were blond jokes, they were so stupid.

"Ok! You can go now Rudey-poo!" Elena replied with a happy tone, Rude didn't need to be told twice, he left the office rather quickly and went back to the Turks lounge, when he got there his jaw hit the floor, Vice President Rufus was sat at his desk eating his Curry, Rude stormed over to him, if there's one thing you should never touch it's someone else's food, especially somebody who could break your hand just by shaking it.

"Mmmm, that was a delicious Curry Turk, may I ask who made it?" Rufus said with a smug grin, Rude's eye began to twitch, he was seriously considering ripping Rufus' jaw off, had it not have been for Reno and Tseng jumping on him, as he jumped at Rufus, he would have.

"Rude man! Calm down!" Reno shouted.

"Rude, calm down, thats an order." Tseng said cooly. Rude having no choice, did. Rufus had run off.

And the moral of the story?

Don't leave your food out in the open, or a blond Vice President will steal it.

_A/N: Well waddaya think? Good, bad? Should I make this a multi-chapter, or keep it as a one-shot? Don't forget to click the review button! It's lonely down there!  
_


	2. Custard Cakes And Tea

"Agent Palmer! Thank goodness your here!" Rufus welcomed, rushing to greet the Agent. "The world is in danger, your the only one who can save it!"

"What is it this time Mr President Rufus, sir?" Agent Palmer asked in a relaxed voice.

"We're out of Custard Cream Cakes!" Rufus gasped, pointing to an empty packet which had carried the cakes. "And if that wasn't enough, the tea is running low!" The blond President choked as he pulled the lid from a pot of Tea.

"Dear god!" Agent Palmer exclaimed and wobbled over to the empty tea pot. "Who would do such a thing?!"

"It's the evil AVALANCHE Members!" Rufus pointed accusingly to the corner of the room, where a custard covered Cloud and co. looked up guiltily. "This is their sick new way of trying to stop us!"

"Dear God!" The fat-man exclaimed again. "How did they manage to do it, sir?"

"Well, I invited them over for a civilized chat and the buggers ate all the cake and drank all the tea!" Rufus glared in AVALANCHES general direction. "Bastard's..."

"What's my mission sir?!" Agent Palmer asked hurriedly. "You want me to kick these guy's butt's? Show em' a lesson? Take out the Trash? Give em' a-..."

"No Agent Palmer, my mission for you is far more dangerous! I need you to lead a ragtag group of hard ass Janitors, -- formally known as Turks -- on a daring and suicidal mission to the grocery store, to retrieve newly made Custard Cream Cakes and Tea! Agent Palmer, can I count on you?"

"It is my duty as a Super spy to follow orders, sir!"

"Great! But I must warn you though, this mission is dangerous! You will face those cursed Trolleys that you have to put money in, along with depressed and spotty teenage store clerks! If you survive that you must be aware that it's a Thursday, Cid Highwind's grocery day, You must reach the tea before he takes it all! Are you sure your up to this grueling mission?"

"I survived the Crumpet incident of 99', I'll survive this sir!" Agent Palmer saluted.

"Excellent, the Janitors are waiting in the car park, good luck!" Rufus said with a proud salute. "Oh, and agent Palmer?"

"Yes sir?"

"Get some Lard whilst your there please?"

"Yes sir!" Palmer replied with a smug grin, he turned around and ran -or rather rolled- to the doors. He made it into the elevator and went down to the garage with minimal panting.

* * *

When he arrived at the garage, he was greeted by two slim men in Janitor suits, he recognized them as the former Turks, Reno and Rude.

"Agent Palmer! It's so great to finally meet you! Can I have an autograph, yo?" Asked an excited Reno.

"Heh heh, when the missions over Reno, I trust you've been briefed on our brave mission?" The two men nodded. "So why are you two Janitors then? And does my butt look big in this?" Agent Palmer asked, he turned his back to the two men and looked over his shoulder, trying to look at his large ass.

"Tax dodge, sir, Rufus found it cheaper to hire us as Janitors than as Turks... And it's good to see you again sir!" Rude this time, he pulled off his shades and wiped a tear of happiness from his eye.

"Palmer!" A voice said from nowhere, all three of them looked around for a moment and shrugged it off before Agent Palmer answered.

"You too, my Rude friend! Now lets be going! To the grocery store!" He commanded, before he jumped into the Janitors van.

* * *

As the rusty old Janitors van pulled up outside the grocery store, the three men burst out of the back and rushed to the entrance, all three quickly dived masterfully out of the way of an old woman in a Scooter as she exited through the door.

"Crazy lady!" Reno shouted, and shook his fist as the Woman drove off at a steady two miles an hour. "Honestly, somebody needs to go over the speed regulations of this-" He stopped speaking as he turned around and came face to face with a blond man.

"CID!" They shouted in unison, Cid's hands went for the two Ketchup bottles in his trolley, he grabbed them, spun them in his fingers and the lids popped of, dollops of the red stuff went everywhere, hitting the two Turks and somehow missing Palmer, they went down quickly, Palmer rushed to Rude.

"I'm not gonna make it boss... Avenge me... Bbbblllluuuurrrrr..."

Palmer quickly stood and turned to Cid. "YOU-"

* * *

"PALMER! Dammit, wake up!" Scarlet screeched from her seat besides the Fat-man.

"Huh?" Palmer muttered and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"You were sleeping... If I have to listen to this dabble then so do you." The Head of Weapons Development whispered.

"But it was just getting good!" Palmer whined, everybody turned to face him.

"Palmer, what's your opinion?" Rufus asked with a Smirk.

"On what sir?"

"On what we've been talking about for the last half an hour."

"I'm afraid I couldn't quite hear sir..."

"We'll start again then." Rufus spoke evilly and turned back to the projector.

Everybody in the room turned to glare at Palmer with a united groan.

"Hehe... Oops?"

* * *

Authors notes: The second chapter of the Fic formally known as 'Hmm... Curry...', I've decided to turn this into my random-stories-to-do-with-ShinRa collection, thanks for reading this far, I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter in what I hope to be many 'ShinRa Files', ideas, comments, criticism, all's welcome. 


	3. I Want A CodeName!

He looked around the room with an evil smile, a smile so evil, even Sephiroth would think twice, it was a pity nobody could see it, what with that white hood over his head...

"Brethren! I welcome you all to the blond nation of extremely evil people!" He shouted over the noise of the room.

"Go Rufus! Yeah!" One of the crowd shouted back.

"Silence!" The one with the hidden smile commanded. "My name is not Rufus! I am Number One and you all shall refer to me as such."

"Yes-sir!"

"Now, to the matter at-" 'Number One' was cut off.

"Wait! If your not Rufus, does that mean I'm not Elena?" One of the roped figures asked.

"Scarlet... You never were Elena..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure, I saw you put your suit on."

"Ah, ok."

"Now then, back to-" 'Number One' was cut off again.

"Wait! If Scarlet's herself, and I'm me, why aren't you Rufus?"

"Because its a code-name, if somebody were to listen in and we used our real names then they'd know who we are! Ok?! Can I continue? Or has one of you two got something else to butt in with?"

"Sir?"

"What is it now Elena?"

"Why haven't we got code-names?"

"Because-... Actually, I don't know why, I guess its because your not cool enough."

"Sexist!" both Elena and Scarlet shouted.

"We demand code-names!" Scarlet shouted.

"Yeah!" Elena agreed.

"Alright, fine, you win, from this day forth, you shall be named Number Two," he spoke, then pointed to Scarlet. "and Number Three." pointing to Elena.

"'Number Two'? That sounds gross, besides, I thought everybody was equal in the BNEEP?"

"Well... Uh... Fine... From this day forth, you shall be known as the Scarlet Witch, ok?" Rufus sighed.

"No, that implies that I'm red and ugly."

"Wha-... How?"

"Don't 'wha' me, Rufus ShinRa! Everybody knows Witches are ugly."

"Okay then, how about..."

-----------

Two hours later...

-----------

"So we're agreed then?"

Scarlet nodded.

"Ok, from this day forward, you shall be known as 'Sergeant Snuggles'." Rufus designated with an exhausted sigh.

"Its cute, but threatening at the same time." The Head of Weapons Development explained.

"Excellent... Now then, to the subject we are all-"

"I want a code-name too!" Elena screamed.

"Ugh..." Rufus sighed. "Please tell me you've thought of one..."

"Derrick." The Turk beamed at the President.

"Derrick?" Rufus asked, he cocked his head to the side in a confused manner. "Thats a guys name you know..."

"Exactly why its the perfect cover, it makes them look for a bloke, not little old me." Elena said as she stood on her tiptoes and blinked cutely.

"Ok then..." The blond haired man agreed, deciding it would be simpler to go along with it. "Elena's 'Derrick', Scarlet is 'Sergeant Snuggles' and I'm 'Number One'. Excellent, now that that is sorted, we can move on to why we're here."

"To keep the species going, until we evolve into some sort of bodiless all knowing creature, sir." 'Derrick' explained.

"Wha-?"

"You wanted to know why we're here, its to keep the species going."

"No! I meant why we're here, in this closet."

"Because this is our secret meeting closet and you told us to come here?" 'Sergeant Snuggles' asked.

"Right, yes, but I meant the reason why I would want to meet."

"Your supposed to tell us, sir."

"I'm well aware of that, I've been trying to tell you for the past two hours."

"What is it sir?"

"Well Sergeant Snuggles, what I've been trying to say is that 'Operation Steal Rude's Curry' was a success, a delicious success. that'll teach him not to mess with the BNEEP."

"Is that all? Couldn't you have just told us over the phone?"

Rufus sighed. "I suppose... But then I wouldn't have been able to tell you about 'Operation Chicken Noodle Soup'..."

------------

Outside of the Secret Meeting Place

------------

"Operation Chicken Noodle Soup... What's that yo?" Reno asked loudly, looking to his partner.

"If you'd let me listen, I'd tell you..." Rude replied.

"Ooh! I know, they're gonna-" Reno's explanation was cut off as the closet door's swung open, whacking into the poor Turks heads, knocking them over in the process.

"What were you two doing?" Scarlet asked as she stepped out of the closet.

"Uh... Nothing ma'am..." Rude quickly replied.

"Nope, nothing at all, in-fact, we should probably get back to doing that, yo." Reno agreed.

"Fine, move along Turks." Scarlet ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Rude nodded as he stood up, grabbed Reno by the collar and began walking to the door.

"See ya around Sergeant Snuggles!" Reno shouted as they rounded the corner.

Scarlet's eye twitched. "Rufus! I demand a new code-name!"

* * *

Author's notes: Admittedly not the best of chapters, but it had to be written, when I first thought up the BNEEP, it was nothing but a plot filler, now though I guess with it becoming so popular then it deserves a part in this story, I was thinking of adding some members of AVALANCHE at some point, I can just imagine Rufus knocking on Clouds door and saying something like: 'Join the BNEEP, we have cookies...' hehe.

Next chapter will be up tommorow, it's finished, just needs editing for grammer, typos, ect...


	4. The Button Of DOOM!

"You did what?" the tone of Tseng's voice was probably what scared Reno the most, people shouldn't say things that calmly after being told what Tseng had just been told.

"It wasn't my fault sir, I can totally place the blame on Heidegger. If he wouldn't have said that about mr binky, then me and Rude wouldn't-" The red head stopped when Tseng gave him 'the look'.

"Reno, don't try to shift the blame, I'm already disappointed in you." The Turk leader spoke quietly. "You know what's coming, right?"

Reno swallowed the ball that was forming in his throat and nodded grudgingly. "This is gonna suck, yo..."

Tseng nodded with a smile. "Goodbye Reno."

"In a bizzle boss man." Reno closed his eyes as Tseng tapped 'The Button Of Doom' and in less than a second the Turk was gone, a hole in the floor where a trapdoor was hidden the only clue as to where he'd gone.

"Aghh!" Reno screamed, there was a sizzling sound and the scream ended.

Tseng smiled to himself and pressed the intercom.

"Joanne, let Rude in please." He spoke into the receiver.

"On his way sir." A chilly voice replied.

The doors opened and Rude stepped into the office.

"Sir." The bald man greeted and stopped beside the trap door.

"Rude. I take it you know why your here?" Tseng asked.

Rude nodded in response.

"Then this won't take-" The Wutian leader was cut off by another voice.

"Um... Hello? I'm still alive yo! Just really toasted... If somebody could toss down a rope, I could probably climb- aghh!"

Rude turned away from the hole in the floor and looked at his boss -- who was tapping 'The Button Of Doom' repeatedly.

"What was that, sir?" The bald man asked.

"What was what?" Tseng replied innocently.

"That plea for help and that blood curling scream, sir."

"Don't know what your talking about, Rude."

"It sounded alot like Reno..." Rude continued.

"Well-" Tseng was cut off again.

"Ow! Tseng that really hurt yo! Good job I had this Fire Three Materia..."

Tseng sighed behind his desk and tapped the second 'Button Of Doom'.

A squeaky door opened somewhere and footsteps were heard.

"Ah, thank god your here, I seemed to have fallen down a hole and almost been burned alive, twice! Wait a minute... What are you doing-"

Gunshots were heard, and presumedly a body dropping to the floor, there were more footsteps and the door shut.

"Now then, lets move on to why your here."

Rude gulped, but nodded.

"Mr Binky." Tseng spoke with all seriousness.

"Mr Binky, sir?" Rude asked.

"You know who-" Tseng, surprise, surprise was cut off again.

"He shot me! That bastard shot me! I plea for help and the bastard shoots me!"

Tseng sighed and Rude's eyes narrowed.

"Reno?" The bald man asked loudly.

"Rude? Is that you? Oh thank god... You gotta get me outta here!" Reno's voice replied.

"Sir... Did you try killing Reno by fire and a death squad?" The bald man asked in a condescending tone.

"Yes..." The Wutian Turk muttered as he looked down to his thumbs.

"Tseng... You know its wrong to try and kill your employees..."

"I know... But he killed my fish! He killed Mr Binky!"

"Did not!" Reno countered as he clambered out of the trap door.

"Did too!" Tseng shouted back.

"Did not!"

"Quite!" Rude's voice shut them both up. "Tseng, how do you know it was Reno? Did you hear his side of the story?"

"Well no... But I found his Mag Rod in the bowl!"

"Thats no indication that it was Reno's fault."

"Yeah!"

"Well then, how did your weapon end up in his bowl?" Tseng asked Reno.

"If you'd let me finish..."

* * *

It was just an ordinary day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and Rude was still bald.

I'd just come into the canteen, grabbed my Chicken Noodle Soup off of Dora the lunch-lady and sat down at a table with Elena.

Anyway we was having a nice chat about the theory of relativity, when who should pop down next to us than my best pal Rude.

He was like totally: "..."

And I was like: "Yo."

And Elena was all: "Dude!"

And thats when Heidegger sat near us...

* * *

"Reno. Get. To. The. Point." Tseng breathed.

"Well okay then... Basically, Heidegger told us that our boss -- thats you Tseng -- had a fish bowl put in his office, and we were all like no way dude, cos Rude was totally in trouble when he brought that Midgar Zolom in."

"That was your idea!" Rude retorted.

"Was not!" Reno countered.

"Enough!" Tseng shouted and glared at his Turks. "A Midgar Zolom is a totally different thing, it's a forty foot long monster that eats people for a living! Mr Binky was a goldfish! A goldfish for crying out loud!" He sighed. "Reno, did you kill Mr Binky or not?"

"No! Okay? He was already dead when we came in here." the redheaded man replied.

"So why was your mag rod in the bowl?"

"It was Heidegger, he told me to use my rod to resuscitate the fish, but I kinda killed it more, and we got scared so we all ran away."

Tseng's eyebrow twitched.

"Okay... We're gonna go now... Buh-bye!" Reno spoke lightly and slowly walked out of the office backwards, Rude followed his example.

Tseng sighed and placed his head on the table. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

Authors Notes: I like this chapter, it was inspired by something I'm not going to mention, because I'd probably die of embarrassment for admitting to watching it... Regardless though, I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter's something I've had in my head for a while now, just gotta write it up, thanks for the reviews guys! 


	5. He's A Robot

"A robot?" It wasn't the answer Tseng had expected when he'd asked about Rude's health.

"A robot." The Doctor confirmed.

"Yes but... A robot?" Tseng tried again.

"Mr. Tseng, for the twelfth time, yes, he's a robot or an android or whatever other name you'd like to call him, the results speak for themselves."

"But he bled! Robots don't bleed!"

"Red oil." The Doctor said smugly.

"What about his movement, I thought robots were supposed to move like this," Tseng said as he moved his arms up and down in a stiff motion. "_AND SPEAK LIKE THIS._" The Turk Leader explained slowly and deliberately.

The Doctor looked at Tseng in a bemused manner. "**NO. ROBOTS TALK LIKE THIS.**" he explained and stiffened his own arms, moving them and the rest of his body at the waist. "**DESTROY!**" The Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"**DESTROY!**" Tseng imitated, waving his arms up and down more gracefully this time.

"**DESTROY.**" The Doctor said again and continued his body popping.

And it was exactly this moment that they noticed Reno standing besides the open door.

"Um, guys-..?" The Red Head spoke quietly.

"Reno? I uh... We were just..." Tseng's face had turned into something resembling a tomato.

"We can explain." The Doctor continued.

"It was in the aid of medical science-" The Turk Leader tried to explain but was cut off.

"Its ok, I understand." Reno said and smiled brightly.

"You do?" The other two men asked.

"Sure. Sometimes you cant help but get down with your funky self." The Red Head explained, his hand touched the desk by the door gingerly and as though he received some kind of shock a wave of movement went up his arm and then down his other, flicking them both.

The Doctor smiled and Tseng nodded approvingly.

"Nice moves, but that aint nothing compared with this." Tseng challenged, his torso turned robotic-ally at the waist, his arms going up into the air and his weight shifted to his toes as he moon-walked around the room.

Reno watched in awe and finally smirked. "Check this out..."

---------------

He groaned without quite realizing, he must have had some really effective painkillers...

So it was no wonder he felt groggy as he opened his eyes slowly, but immediately closed them when he realized his shades were gone.

He tried again, squinting until his eyes adjusted and he finally looked around the room.

"What the hell." He muttered to himself as he took in the scene and decided he must still be sleeping.

Why else would two Turks, a Doctor and seven Nurses be body popping in his room?

-----------------

"Elena?"

"Yes Rude?"

"I had the strangest dream earlier..."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well..."

* * *

Authors notes: Short, I know, but I didn't want to push it too far, I likes it, I can just see it in my head and I had to write it down, but yeah, I wish I could have done more with the idea, it was difficult describing the dance moves especially...

Clubhouses, Slapping Wars, Psychic Phone Lines, Shenanigans, Random Drug Tests and even more BNEEP... These are a few of the topics coming up in the next few chapters, but after them... Well I'm not too sure, so ideas would be great.

Thank you all for reading this far into my story, I hope your enjoying it, I love hearing what you guys and gals like/dislike about it, so be sure to review either way!


End file.
